


For Me (For You)

by Doxinada



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxinada/pseuds/Doxinada
Summary: Arthur, of course, was every bit the Prince.





	For Me (For You)

Arthur, of course, was every bit the Prince. Every move he made spoke it before anyone could mention it aloud, his very presence commanding awe and respect.

Hundreds of women—men, too—knelt at his feet. Claimed they lived only to please their Prince. Begged him for the privilege of showing him their devotion.

Merlin wasn’t like that.

Hundreds of men and women, Arthur thought, and only Merlin shone with perfection. Gods, it made Arthur feel whole, and even more special than his title as Prince. Arthur would give up that title, he thought to himself, if it meant that he could be the object of Merlin’s affections. Never in his life was he more eager to please, nor more insistent to praise. 

“Perfect, Merlin, you’re perfect, beautiful, oh gods, oh—Merlin—you’re—please, please, please...”

Impossibly better, though, was when Merlin would return his affections like he couldn’t stop himself, chanting worship right back, all the while doing filthy things to make the Prince keen and moan underneath him.

“Arthur, so lovely for me, look at you, gods you’re gorgeous like this, you take it so well for me, darling, so desperate for me, you look so gorgeous, so gorgeous for me...”

Yes, Arthur thought, for you. For you. How could it ever be for anyone else?


End file.
